


Brotherly Comfort

by ParanormalStopSign



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Couch Cuddles, Gen, Implied RusAme, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, implied FACE family, implied PruCan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanormalStopSign/pseuds/ParanormalStopSign
Summary: After Ivan leaves for a couple days for a business trip, Alfred is bored, and Cuddle frustrated (But he wont Admit it). So he calls up his brother to hang out.[Basically platonic brother cuddles with implied Prucan and Rusame][WARNING: Contains a drunk (but sfw) Prussia.]





	Brotherly Comfort

The sound of the quiet apartment was getting to him.

Alfred reached for his phone on the couch next to him. _No new messages._ He let out a sigh setting his phone back down. Being home alone was next to torture for Alfred. It had been nearly 70 hours since Ivan had left back for Russia. An emergency call had him booking a flight back to Russia, a business partner was apparently sealing the deal for something, _Alfred wasn’t able to get Ivan to tell him._ Whatever it was, it is more important than staying home with your loyal _fiance._

An idea spread a smirk across his face. He returned his phone to his hand and began tapping away looking for his brothers contact. He regretted leaving his glasses in his bedroom, seeing, _or not seeing_, as he could only tell who he was tapping on by the tell tale design of the Canadian flag for his contact picture._ I’m to blind for this crap_, he muttered to himself while poking the call button.

Listening to the dial tone he felt a twinge of excitement bubble inside of him. It has been weeks since he last hung out with his brother, partially cause of the weather making it dangerous to travel, and partially because it’s just inconvenient timing with the jobs they all worked.

The dial tone stopped before some shuffling noises were heard. _“Hello?”_ Matthew spoke over the line. Annoyance clear in his tone.

“Hey bro! How are you..?” He cheerfully responded, dragging out the ‘oo’ in you. “I had a quick question.”

“_I’m alright, I suppose.”_ Matthew sighed and more ruffling was heard. “_I hope I don’t need to bail you out of jail again.”_

“It’s been almost six years since that happened! Can’t you let it go?” He laughed. “But it may as well be jail. Ivan's been gone for..” He looked down at his watch, squinting real hard to see the numbers. “70 and a half hours now, and I am bored out of my mind, and Kiku said he’s too busy with family matters to hang out.”

_ “And where are you going with this?”_

_ “_Well if you’re not busy, I kinda, sorta, want to come over and we could play video games or something?” He sighed. “It is boring as hell here, I’ll even pay you to deal with me for an hour or three.”

_“Al you’re my brother, why would you need to pay me to hang out with you?” _Beeping was heard faintly from the line. _“Gilbert's not home today so I suppose I you can come over for a bit, but if you don’t mind can you pick up cat food on the way over? If you’re so hell bent on paying me, get cat food. Pancake and Dwayne are almost out and I haven’t got a chance to get more.” _

“You bet’cha!” Alfred chirped.

_“Oh and If I don’t answer the door let yourself in. Gil decided to leave all our clean laundry on the bed so I need to put it all away.” _

“Alrighty, I’ll see you in a bit, bye!” He nearly yelled in excitement. Hanging up before Matt could say his goodbye.

* * *

Matthew rinsed the last dish off and put them on the drying rack when he heard the unmistakable knock of his older brother, then the door opening. “I’m in the kitchen Alfred.” He announced drying his hands. Matt was sure that if Alfred didn’t know where he was, he would start yowling like a cat.

“So what are we doin’?” Matt asked, rounding the corner out of the kitchen. Alfred had already settled down in front of the TV stand, backpack open with a few movies spilling out. “I see.”

“I wanted to watch movies..” He paused. “Wait, isn’t Gilbert a nerd? Does he have **[MUSICAL]**?”

“Yes he does, I- Al what are you doing?” He spoke getting the movie from the shelf. When he turned around Alfred was sitting on the couch looking like an excited puppy. “Christ. Now I know why Papa left Dad and took me with him.”

“HEY! I’ll have you know I’m a god damn delight!” Alfred snapped back playfully.

Matthew put the VHS tape in the player. “I hope this version is OK. I think its from like 1979 or so? Maybe.” The tape began rewinding. “So why did you decide to come over?”

“Well, we haven’t hung out in weeks? And Ivan left for that business trip and the house was lonely.” Alfred sighed. “Wheres your Potato?”

“No clue. He just said he was going to meet some co-workers for lunch today to celebrate someones promotion or something.” He explained. The VCR made the god awful clunking noise it always does when a tape finishes rewinding and Matt pressed play before grabbing a blanket and the TV remote. The TV was already on since Alfred wanted to try to control the thing himself. _American Classic my ass. Can’t even work a VCR._ Matt laughed at himself when he sat on the couch opposite of Alfred.

Matthew curled up on the couch, not paying mind to the movie. Too tired from dealing with all of his boyfriends laundry. On the opposite end Alfred was squirming, struggling to find a comfortable position. The constant movement distracting from his trying to get to nap. The fit went on for at least a half hour longer before Matthew decided it was enough.

“Alfred.” Matthew groaned. Alfred just stopped mid movement and looked at his twin. He lifted the white blanket he had on top of him. “Come here.”

Alfred only looked confused. “Why?”

“I know you better than you think. Come here.” He used his other hand to pat the sofa next to him. Alfred leniently moved closer, Matthew dropping the blanket on him. “You’re such an idiot.”

Alfred groaned in response, melting into the fuzzy blanket. After a while Matt got bored of the movie and grabbed the book on the side table, reading it. The breathing from Alfred became more slow. _Dumb puppy._ Matt thought turning the page. His own flesh and blood brother was snuggled into his side.

They had stayed that way for the next few hours, the movie finished long ago, now displaying only a blue screen of death. That was until the sound of the doorknob rattling made Matt look up from the pages. The door slowly opened. Loud thumbing, the rustling of Gilberts raincoat, and drunken slurs were heard.

Coming from the entrance to the apartment, Matthew saw Ivan, looking tired with bags under his eyes, carrying a very drunk Gilbert.

“Oh good, you’re home.” Ivan said to Matthew, trying to get Gilbert to sit down in the recliner chair. “Before you ask; I was taking a taxi back to the apartment and I saw him face first on the concrete, so I had the driver stop and pick him up.”

“Oh god, I am so sorry.” Matthew sighed. Gilbert yelled something in German, but it was so mushed together it was no longer understandable. “Gilbert, quiet down you’ll wake the baby!”

“What ba-by?” He slurred back. Ivan raised an eyebrow and looked away from the drunk man to see Alfred passed out next to Matthew.

“I’ll take care of this.” Ivan strode forward, peeling back the blanket and grabbing the sleeping man who seemed to latch onto Ivan like a koala. “Thank you for apparently babysitting him.”

“It’s no big deal. He called me and came over a few hours ago. Thanks for bringing him back.” He motioned towards the drunk man who had a very angry expression on his face.

“Well, goodbye. I will see you at the Halloween party next week?” Carrying Alfred to the door Ivan asked.

“Yeah, you may see him too if he doesn’t die from alcohol poisoning.” Matt responded, having got up to close the door behind them. Once they were gone and he had seen Alfred get loaded up into his truck he turned on his heels back to Gilbert. “Oh what am I going to do with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for Hetalia Week on tumblr but I didn't finish it in time so I'll just post it here.   
And I am aware alcoholism is not a good thing; before anyone insults me.
> 
> IG: Inkorrow  
Tumblr: ParanormalStopSign


End file.
